t_r_o_t_cfandomcom-20200216-history
NightClan Archive 3
Archive 3 for NightClan Sunstar ran in through the entrance, trembling slightly from the ceremony she just experienced. She jumped onto the Highrock (?????? what's the name of the hhshdhdjko) and yowled "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey to join here beneath the Highrock(??????) for a clan meeting!" - Dapplefrost022|Talk 16:16, July 3, 2015 (UTC) ((Night rock sounds just odd... Oh well, Night rock?)) Snowpaw heard the yowl and trotted good naturedly back to camp through the new morning air.~Snowpaw Blacksky finished grooming herself and sat over at the ???rock, waiting for the meeting to begin. ~Blacksky Hawksight -- who had treated his wounds -- and Tigerfire headed over to the meeting area, and sat down next to each other staring up at the rock waiting for the meeting to begin. --- Hawksight and Tigerfire Sunstar couldn't wait. She had left the clan unattended already and she had apprentices to name, and a clan to rebuild. She nodded at Tigerfire when she saw him, and began, "I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of NightClan is Tigerfire!" She hoped that her clanmates would approve. The clan must start strong if it is to continue later. She waited for them to settle down any cheering, and continued. "Stonepaw, Snowpaw, Steampaw, and Coalpaw, you have all already reached the age of six moons, and the time for all of you has come to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you all receive your warrior name, you will be known as Stonepaw, Snowpaw, Steampaw, and Coalpaw." Sunstar took a little while to take a breath from saying the name then continued, "Stonepaw, your mentor will be Clearsky. Coalpaw and Steampaw, your mentors will be Tigerfire and Hawksight. Snowpaw, I will be your mentor. I hope I, and my warriors will be able to pass on our knowledge onto each one of you." Sunstar leaped of the ???rock and padded up to Snowpaw to touch noses. ((alright guys. I am aware I left out some apprentices and it's all because I haven't heard from them, so I am worried I'll be stating out names that won't ever even appear. Unless you are one of them and you are actually active, let me know. I also called on the most active warriors. I almost chose Blacksky but I forgot she's a queen, unless you're willing to mentor, then let me know. I am not even sure if Clearsky is active but Flame got confused in the roleplay, perhaps, and had a warrior named Clearwater but I am sure she might of just gotten in a mix up and she's Clearsky. I'm sorry, guys. I am still trying to learn everyone's cats here and getting comfortable. I am not particularly a fan of NightClan and I am trying my best to rebuild this clan. Thank you so much for being here, honestly.)) - Dapplefrost022|Talk 15:53, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Stonepaw touched noses with Clearsky, pride gleaming once again from her eyes. It felt strange being assigned a mentor again, even more absurd that her former mentor had disappeared along with Smokestar. She smiled at her sister, feeling the same happiness once again. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 22:36, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Tigerfire touched noses with Coalpaw and Hawksight with Steampaw. Tigerfire felt like a tree fell upon him, due to this new and unknown role that has fallen upon him, he however showed no weakness. He and Hawksight showed no pride at having apprentices, since they had no reason to be proud. Yet. --- Tigerfire and Hawksight Snowpaw's fur fluffed up in excitement as she touched noses with the leader. "I'm Sunstar's leader!" She bragged to her sister, puffing her chest fur. She nuzzled her sister. "Congratulations!" ~Snowpaw ((you said Sunstar's leader lolll)) Sunstar purred with happiness at her new apprentice. She then pointed out that her apprentice should stay where she was and Sunstar walked over to Tigerfire, "We need to discuss some important things, but first, can I know what exactly happened while I was gone? You look a little messed up." - Dapplefrost022|Talk 02:27, July 6, 2015 (UTC) ((Aaaaahhhhhhh I mean apprentice!!! XD))~''☾Darkshine903☽' 02:31, July 6, 2015 (UTC)'' "Hawksight and I were doing a little patrol and some hunting, when we came across two ThunderClan apprentices. I warned them to leave, but they didn't, the female ran ahead and her brother -- presumably her brother -- ran after her. I managed to catch the she-cat, I let her go with a warning, Hawksight however was a badger-head again and attacked the tom." Tigerfire answered, "They got away however, only the male apprentice and Hawksight were wounded, the two apprentices were appreantly ordered by Featherstar to do some hunting in the abandoned two-leg cave." (Come on, they wouldn't know what a mine was.) --- Tigerfire Stonepaw felt silghtly uneasy at the thought that her sister had gotten the leader as her mentor. Just because she's a leader doesn't mean Clearsky won't do a better job at training! ''She told herself, gu;ping as she nodded dryly. Stonepaw turned to Clearsky, her tail waving with excitement. "When are we starting?" The grey tabby asked. 'Ripple of MoonClan☽ 03:46, July 6, 2015 (UTC) She grumbled in annoyance, flicking her ears back, "Then that makes it final for me. We have to redo the borders." She thought for a moment about ThunderClan. She hadn't heard of them yet. ShadowClan would also be in for a big surprise to find out that NightClan is back as a border that they should begin to patrol more frequently. Sunstar believed they needed as much land as they could at least obtain. "Gather up a patrol. You can come along, but I am leading this one. We're going to reset our borders on ThunderClan's side first." - Dapplefrost022|Talk 00:36, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Featherstar stalked towards the tunnels slowly, flicking her ears as she listened to Falcongaze's stories about lizards. She halted the patrol with her tail and she moved up to a large bush. She ducked under it, getting a good view of the tunnels. The musky scent of mouse flushed through her. She ducked out of the bush, looking back at the patrol. "Okay, we get in and out quickly, everyone stay by me." She ducked under the bush again and lead her patrol towards the tunnels, not hesitating to spread her scent around.-Featherstar Tigerfire nodded, he then cleared his throat and called out "Clearsky! Hawksight! Get ready to go out on a patrol!" after that he headed over to Sunstar and asked "Bring along the apprentices." --- Tigerfire (Sorry, don't have time to reply with Thicketpelt or Hawksight.) "Apprentices come along too. That way they can learn some little bit of doing a border patrol and learning the territory. They need to stay beside their mentors, though." She sighed, lashing her brown tail, "Just a precaution. I am feeling a little tingly.. Not sure." - Dapplefrost022|Talk 02:54, July 7, 2015 (UTC) "Alright then." Tigerfire replied, before calling out again "Coalpaw! Snowpaw! Stonepaw! Steampaw! You four are coming along as well." after the cats he had called had gathered, he nodded at Sunstar, "We're ready when you are." he said. --- Tigerfire Snowpaw nodded readily, bounding after the higher ranked cats.~Snowpaw (Umm Dapple, can we get this thing started?)Whitestar 18:02, July 9, 2015 (UTC) (Okay, I was told by Dapple that my character Clearsky has an apprentice, and she's needed to take her on patrol. First of all, who is her apprentice and what in the world is happening in rp?) Blood doesn't always have to mean death 00:54, July 10, 2015 (UTC) (Flame, it is very simple. Currently Thunderclan has decided to do a border raid on Nightclan in an attempt to take the tunnels as their own, btw Dapple I am trying to start a sunningrocks type of deal with these tunnels like Riverclan and Thunderclan in the books. Nightclan has decided to rescent their borders and the two patrols will meet and prolly battle. All we are waiting for is Dapple to reply and get the patrol over to the tunnels.)Whitestar 03:10, July 10, 2015 (UTC) ((I'm currently so frustrated at the both of you. I haven't been having a really great week and I know it's a terrible idea to let my temper out on here but Flame, you should honestly read some bit. Maybe do ctrl + F and search your character's name to read whatever was said about you. I don't understand how much trouble everyone can go here. It's basically like this: If I were to delete the roleplay forever, completely off this website after 24 hours, everyone would always read everything no matter what. But if it's like this, there it stays up, and is even later on storages, WHY READ? :D I've mostly noticed this because of chatzy. But here, to make it simple; Clearsky has an apprentice, ceremony's been done and you're expected to mentor your apprentice until you have agreed that it's enough. Right now, as you freaking know, White wants a fight, so what better way to start than by us peacefully renewing our borders. I honestly don't have enough people and if there is a fight, I'm worried for my apprentices and I don't want anyone to die so fast, but if it's going to happen because "Oops, my claw slipped." Then I'd rather not risk the consequences and have as many people present as I can because I know you're active. Maybe busy, but still active and I just want your participation here. Okay? Thanks. Sorry for the rant, and as I've said, I'm on an edge this week, and very grouchy.)) Sunstar nodded and left camp. She was headed out of the hills and down to an exposed patch of grass and the abandoned twoleg caves. It was time the border was marked. She wondered what clan was living in the forest at this time because the smell of SolarClan was replaced and the scent that came from the forest was different, yet still cat. - Dapplefrost022|Talk 07:55, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Tigerfire and Hawksight followed, "I've got a bad feeling about this." Hawksight commented. --- TG and HS Featherstar perked her ears and raised her hackles as she heard the faint sounds of footsteps approaching the tunnels. "Everyone, listen!" She hissed, backing away from the tunnels and towards her patrol.-Featherstar (Honestly, White, why do you always want a fight? Why can't for once, you leave a Clan alone..?) Clearsky whilred around to face her apprentice. "Tommorow. We'll start tomorrow. In the meantime, you get some rest." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 19:59, July 10, 2015 (UTC) (This is happening for plot reasons Flame, also Spiderpaw needs to become a warrior some how)Whitestar 21:35, July 10, 2015 (UTC) (Well, that part is true. So, Spiderpaw is going to attack somone and if he does well, he proceeds as a warrior?) Blood doesn't always have to mean death 23:43, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Snowpaw shivered from coldness suddenly. It felt as if something was tresspassinvg, although the scent was strange.~Snowpaw (Flame, honestly we need a battle to happen to start up a plot so it isn't boring.) Suddenly a growl arose in Tigerfire's and Hawksight's throats. "ThunderClan..." they both darkly muttered, unsheathing their claws. --- Thicketpelt carefully sniffed the air then stated warningly "They're nearby, the one that attacked me before is among them. Same with Dewnose's attacker." --- Heroic Stonepaw blinked as she followed after Snowpaw, keeping her head down. She had barely recieved training from her former mentor and now she's going into Battle. She dug her claws into the ground as the prickly scent of ThunderClan writhed towards her. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 01:39, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Sunstar turned, giving Tigerfire a look. If everyone was able to scent this clan, then she guessed they had been a little too closer than they needed to be... She suggested with her tail for everyone to stop, then she turned around, "It seems already that this clan called ThunderClan think that they can claim land that hasn't been used but they're wrong." She flattened her ears and growled, "Don't start a fight unless I say so, but we have to get these cats out of our new territory and we have to let them know NightClan is back!" - Dapplefrost022|Talk 15:48, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Featherstar looked back at Thicketpelt, trusting his nose as an unfamiliar scent shrouded around them. She hissed back to her clanmates, "Everyone get in defensive positions, form a lin behind me, we cannot afford to lose this land." She then stalked around towards the tunnels, leaping into the top of the entrance to reveal the enemy to herself. She was taken aback by how many there were, it seemed as if the entire clan was here. She cleared her throat before letting out a loud yowl. "These tunnels are Thunderclan territory now! Get out of here before we force you out!"-Featherstar Thicketpelt followed Featherstar's orders quickly. --- Tigerfire and Hawksight looked up at Featherstar, however they remained silent. --- Heroic Ebonystreak grunted as he lined after Featherstar, flattening his frame as he flicked his tail, his paws itching for battle. - Stonepaw nervously twitched beside her sister, nodding at Sunstar's commands. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 05:43, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Crouching, Spiderpaw gazed up at his mentor boredly. "Can we attack nowww?? I'm itching to claw a cat's ears off!" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 22:24, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Ebonystreak snarled as he heard Spiderpaw. "Shh, you'll alert every cat in the forest." He snarled, his tail beginning to whip in the air. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 22:39, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Crouched, Dewnose laid her tail on Spiderpaw's flank to calm him down. "There's no guarantee that there will be any attack," she whispered, focusing on Featherstar and waiting for her next orders. Sunstar stared at Featherstar expressionless, "No." She padded forward, not making eye contact with the ThunderClan cats. As soon as she approached a certain boundary that was some fox-lengths from the tunnels, she quietly urinated what she thought would be the new border, then looked over at her cats, then to Featherstar and started walking herself over to her patrol calmly, "You don't need this land. We need it and we're a clan in need of feeding ourselves. I rather not give you trouble and steal prey from you." Her whiskers twitched in amusement. - Dapplefrost022|Talk 00:27, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Featherstar hissed at the cats actions, leaping down from the rock and facing Sunstar , her face only mouse-lengths away from hers. She was smaller(is she?) than Sunstar, but was not afraid. She thought of everything she could say to try to make the clan leader understand why they needed the land more, but she'd rather not make her clan's weaknesses and troubles known. "Everyclan has their troubles, and it our ability to adapt and work with one another that makes us a clan. We will not be leaving here until this land is ours, and most certainly without a fight." She spit as Sunstar, glaring at her through slitted eyes. "Now leave or face the wrath of Thunderclan!"-Featherstar Tigerfire and Hawksight crouched down, getting ready to pounce and attack Featherstar if she attacked Sunstar. --- Thickpelt sighed, "Couldn't we just share the land...?" he whispered to himself. --- Heroic Ebonystreak followed after Featherstar, arching his back as he bristled his fur. The tom lashed his tail and bared his fangs as Sunstar denied to give the land. He unsheathed his claws, pacing slowly around the NightClan cats in a mocking course. - Stonepaw gasped silently, watching Sunstar ahead of her. There was going to be a fight, and she couldn't stop it. The dark-furred she-cat stepped infront of her sister, growling under her breath. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 01:59, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Spiderpaw flattened his ears. I don't want to fight.. but if that's what I need to do to become a warrior, so be it! ''Spiderpaw watched the other cats quietly, prepared to attack. Clearsky padded outside, watching the ThunderClan cats with anger. ''What are those flea-bags doing here?! Probably looking for a fight, I prusume.. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 04:24, July 13, 2015 (UTC) ((sun is average sized)) Her lips curled back in a snarl. She saw as the other ThunderClan cats approached NightClan's patrol was enough of a greater threat than Featherstar's words. She rammed the she-cat over and bit whatever fur she could take hold off, her claws unsheathing and the battle beginning. - Dapplefrost022|Talk 20:08, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Featherstar gasped as she was pushed over. Being much smaller than Sunstar, she knew that she was in for a difficult fight. She fell over softly due to her light weight. She quickly jumped back to her paws and darted to the left of Sunstar, feinting a slash to her left side before jumping on her back, biting her scruff.-Featherstar Sunstar, surprised by Featherstar's quickness, growled. She got closer to the ground by lowering her body, and then acted as if she was shaking water off her fur. Eventually, she threw her body down against the ground and smacked Featherstar with the force of her throw. - Dapplefrost022|Talk 00:18, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Snowpaw nudged her sister next to her, afraid but feeling braver next to her sister. "We don't protect. We fight together." She looked determinedly at her Stoneoaw's Amber eyes. "Come one!" She growled facing the intruders with her claws out.--Falcongaze shook his head. "Not yet." As Featherstar attacked unexpectedly, Falcongaze immediately followed attacking Tigerfire first. The two deputys clashed and he tumbled atop of the huge cat. "Get off these grounds!" He struggled to pin the large tom down as he was fast but small.~''☾Darkshine903☽' 00:36, July 14, 2015 (UTC)'' Tigerfire snarled in reply, he kicked Falongaze off and got to his paws. Tigerfire unsheathed his claws and crouched down, lashing his tail back and fourth. "Get off NightClan's territory..." Tigerfire growled darkly. --- Thicketpelt ran into battle, attacking Hawksight, the two scarred warriors tumbled to the ground as they clashed, Thicketpelt dug his claws into the side of Hawksight's face, in reply the NightClan warrior dug both claws into the side of Thicketpelt's face and threw him off. --- Thicketpelt, Hawksight and Tigerfire (OC VS OC fight :D) Clearsky snarled and leaped after Spiderpaw, bowling underneath him and ripping chunks out of his fur. Growling, Spiderpaw flipped over and slashed her muzzle. Letting out a screech of pain, the dark grey she-cat fell backwards, falling limp. Spiderpaw growled, towering over the she-cat. Clearsky quietly scowled to herself before ducking and dodging Spiderpaw's death blow. How could I be so weak!? I'm loosing to an apprentice! ''Blood doesn't always have to mean death 03:11, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Featherstar let out a small ''oof as she was thrown into the ground. She quickly got back up, the rush of battle sending her blood pounding through her body. She raised her head with a yowl, "cats of Thunderclan, show no mercy! Drive them out of here!" She launched herself at Sunstar, fueled by the importance of this battle. She did another feint maneuver, standing up on her back legs before ducking low and wrapping her jaws tightly around Sunstar's left leg, feeling her warm blood enter her mouth.-Featherstar Hawksight ducked as a paw flew over his head, in reply he slammed his left paw into Thicketpelt's chest. Thicketpelt jumped back as the paw slammed into his chest, the two toms ran at each other, they passed again other, but they had slashed each other's side. They turned to face each other, they both snarled in fury. Thicketpelt ran at Hawksight then leaped over him quickly and gracefully, he landed behind the NightClan warrior, he swung around and hacked at his hide. Hawksight jumped forward and turned to face Thicketpelt, he crouched down and pounced at the young, smaller warrior. Thicketpelt expected this, he ran at Hawksight and jumped up at him when he was directly under his chest. Hawksight landed on his back, Thicketpelt rolled across the ground. The two warriors got up, and glared at each other and began circling each other. --- Hawksight and Thicketpelt Ebonystreak was surprised when Featherstar mentioned "no mercy", lashing his tail, he shot forward towards Snowpaw, lifting his paws in the air to land on the smaller she-cat. Stonepaw, who was staring at the leaders, around yowling with anger and fear. Ebonystreak teared his claws onto Snowpaw's shoulders, feeling the warm flesh underneath as he shredded her pelt. Stonepaw slashed her claws on Ebonystreak's flank, finishing it off with a hard nip. Her eyes glowed with defiance, the warrior turning around and hissing at the top of his lungs. "Snowpaw!" Stonepaw yelped as she was pinned down quickly. '''Ripple of MoonClan☽ 05:20, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Dewnose glanced around, breathing quickly. The mock fight she had with Thicketpelt for her assessment was nothing compared to real battle. When she saw her brother fighting, she waited for the opportunity before leaping at Hawksight, grabbing onto his back and sinking her fangs into his scruff. ~Dewnose As Spiderpaw heard his leader's words, he twitched an ear, smirking slightly as he dug his claws into his oppenents shoulders. Pah! This is to easy! ''Without mercy, he lifted a claw, ready to slash a claw across her throat. Clearsky growed angerily, and before Spiderpaw could give his final attackm she threw the massive apprentice off, panting. "This is NightClan territory. Scram you rabbit-chasers!" She pinned Spiderpaw and ripped out a chunk of his fur, only to be slashed across the face and fall backward. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 15:18, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Sunstar yowled in agony and anger. She bit into Featherstar's scruff and pulled her up, ignoring whatever fur or even flesh that the she-cat might have ripped off as Sunstar tried to pull the she-cat off her leg. - Dapplefrost022|Talk 18:38, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Spiderpaw flew backwards, blood trickling from his cheeks. Growling in pain, he leaped past Clearsky and bit into her paw. Clearsky yowled as Spiderpaw sunk his teeth into his paws and threw him off. "You're not going to win that easily!" (One of the leaders should soon call restreat..) Blood doesn't always have to mean death 18:41, July 14, 2015 (UTC) (Not yet some people haven't even started yet, like Dark.) Featherstar tried her best to keep her grip on Sunstar's leg, but her weight wasn't helping her as Sunstar easily lifted her up. She was ripped away from her leg. She raised her paws and with her right paw she pushed down on Sunstar's head, almost holding it in place and she slashed just above her eyes with her left, causing blood to seep down and blurr Sunstar's vision.-Featherstar Snowpaw squinted in pain as the claws sank into her flesh. "Stonepaw help!" Snowpaw kicked Ebonystreak harshly in the stomach, doing no good. Having very little battle training instead of rolling she kept kicking him over and over. Panting hard she then turned and bit his foreleg, feeling the pain o away as the natural reaction to pain. ((Am I godmodding?)) Seeing her chance, she threw her body up and lept onto Ebonystreak's back. "Get him Stonepaw" she shrieked as she struggled to stay on.--Falcongaze had the wind knocked out of him as he was thrown into the air. Glad he was a cat, he tisted and landed smoothly. "ThunderClan shows no mercy!" he darted underneath the deputy, attempting to rake the stomach but scrapping his side intead. ''Better than nothing! ''he spat in his mind and looked up with angry eyes.~Dark Ebonystreak yanked his backleg away, slitting his forepaws' claws across her side. Stonepaw staggered to her paws, panting as blood dripped from her chest. All she heard was the deathly pounding of blood in her ears, the apprentice sunk her fangs into Ebonystreak's tail, using her claws to shred at his tail-skin. He grunted, feeling agony spread throughout his back as he felt Snowpaw on him, he rolled onto one side, the three cats colliding in a massive force. 'Ripple of MoonClan☽' 01:05, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Hawksight screeched in fury, he trashed about trying to get Dewnose off. Thicketpelt charged at Hawksight and darted underneath the giant tom, he hacked at his front and back legs, Thicketpelt out of from under Hawksight as he fell to the ground injuried. "Dewnose," Thicketpelt said, "leave him be, he's defeated." he said. Hawksight glared at Thicketpelt then spat "Finish it, kill me." Thicketpelt looked down at Hawksight and narrowed his eyes. "No." Thicketpelt said, he then slammed his paw onto Hawksight's head to knock him out. --- Tigerfire growled at Falcongaze, he ran at Falcongaze with surprising speed, he aimed to tackle the ThunderClan cat and crush him. --- Tigerfire, Thicketpelt and Hawksight Snowpaw screeched as the warrior attacked her. As the larger cat aimed to tackle him, he used his speed as an advantage. Falcongaze darted under the deputy clawing at his exoposed stomach. Blood rushed into his ears and blood filled his head. Doing so, he had to stretch up at the flying cat, leaving his own belly exposed. Snowpaw turned her head and squeezed her eyes shut.~Snowpaw Sunstar got on her dark brown hind legs, raising her head and looking up. She still held Featherstar and knew the gash the she-cat had made below her eyes had already slightly blinded her vision but not enough. She then dropped down to her paws and with enough force, slammed the leader down against the ground. She let go and backed up, licking up her paws quick to get rid of the blood above her eyes. - Dapplefrost022|Talk 21:16, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Featherstar writhed around in the grip of Sunstar, widening her eyes as she realized what was happening. She was too light to throw her weight around and escape, and before she knew it she felt her skull crack against the rocky ground beneath where the two leaders fought. She went limp immidiately, blood pooling around her as it seeped out of her skull. Her eyes glazed over as life slipped out of her body.-Featherstar Sunstar's head gash continued to bleed. Featherstar wasn't budging and this caused her anxiety to build up. She padded up to the leader and saw that her head was bleeding and that she was still. She yowled to the top of her lungs, "STOP FIGHTING! FEATHERSTAR IS SEVERELY INJURED." Of course, this was Sunstar's first battle as leader, and she was unsure of what to do. All she had in mind was to stop the battle. Her breathing was increasing in speed and her pelt was bristling. ((Sunstar is a cat with anxiety difficulties. Why not?)) - Dapplefrost022|Talk 01:34, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Tigerfire and Thicketpelt stopped fighting. --- Tigerfire and Thicketpelt Featherstar gasped as life was breathed back into her. She slowly stood up, staggering slightly as she was dizzy. The fur on the left side of her head and face was matted and covered in blood, and her head throbbed with the pain of a headache. She hissed under her breath before approaching Sunstar. "Thunderclan will never relinquish these tunnels to Nightclan, or anyone. We need them more than you do, and I will lose all of my lives to secure this land for my clan." With sudden strength, powered by the impact that this battle would have on the future of her clan, she charged into Sunstar. She forced Sunstar off of the land around the tunnels, tucking her shoulder underneath Sunstar's chest and lifting her onto her back feet. Once she was off the land, and pushed up, sending Sunstar onto her back. She placed one of her paws on Sunstar's chest to hold her down as she leaned in, baring her teeth. Her growls were menacing, saliva coating each of her sharp teeth and dripping down onto Sunstar's face as she spoke. "Get off of these lands, and stay away, or you won't like what happens next!"-Featherstar (Btw sorry if that was sort of Godmod-ish it's just that this battle is holding some stuff up. I think you can understand.)Whitestar 02:20, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Ebonystreak leaped off of Snowpaw, his fur stained with her blood. The massive tom hurried over to Stonepaw, who had her leg wrapped in a thorny tendril. Grinning with the most sickening smile, he padded towards her, towering over the apprentice. Slashing his claw across her face, Ebonystreak's fur was draped with scarlet blood. He leaped forward, sinking his fangs into her neck as Stonepaw squealed with agony. He spat before letting her go and dashing off towards Featherstar, watching her pin down Sunstar. 'Ripple of MoonClan☽' 03:16, July 17, 2015 (UTC) "Featherstar!" Tigerfire yowled, attempting to get her attention. "Why do we need this needless bloodshed?" the NightClan deputy asked, "This battle is utterly pointless and I do know why you need this land, but we need this land also." Tigerfire said strongly and clearly. "Why don't we just share the land? If we share it, no other clan will dare attempt to take it, or they will be facing the wrath of two clans." he suggested. Thicketpelt listened to Tigerfire's suggestion, he then spoke up "I agree with the NightClan deputy, why don't we just share the land? No one will dare attack it then." --- Thicketpelt and Tigerfire Dewnose gave her brother a sideways glance and stared at the two. "And how do you think that'll work out? If we do that then we get less prey, and we need it more than anyone, with the drought that's going on in our territory!" ~Dewnose ((I do honestly have to say that I really hate when people do several moves at once when one of them can be easily cut off since roleplay fights against others are ''attempts and not real moves. But I am letting it slide because Sunstar is already panicking and honestly I am not doing this out of pity or that "things need to rush". You already made me skip a whole leader ceremony, skip a bunch of roleplay, just because you wanted this conflict and honestly, if you want conflict, you let it last. Not rush it.)) Sunstar was amazed at the strength Featherstar regained from losing a life. Her claims for the land were very strong and with her claws on her chest, she could not afford to lose a life immediately. She had begun to regret her anxiety attack, as it had given Featherstar an advantage. She could have been playing dead for all everyone knew. She became furious, but still afraid of what would come next, she yowled, "NightClan retreat! We have lost our land..." She stared at Featherstar with big, amber eyes, pleading the leader to release her and accept her victory. - Dapplefrost022|Talk 16:52, July 17, 2015 (UTC) (Actually, Dapple you're right. Sorry bout that.) Featherstar gave one last spit-filled snarl before letting Sunstar go. "Smart choice." She growled as she backed away. She turned and leapt onto the top of the entrance to the tunnels, spraying her scent over the top to signify their victory. "Cats of Thunderclan, today was a great victory, and I believe that it will determine the destiny of our clan. Let us return to our camp and rejoice in what happened this day." She leapt off of the tunnel, giving one last glare at the retreating NIghtclan before leading her patrol back to camp.-Featherstar ((You're fine.)) Sunstar rolled over onto her belly, catching her breath. She looked at her warriors once then dropped her gaze. She didn't do the right thing. Eventually, NightClan would become victorious again, but not today. She stood up, snorted at the ThunderClan cats and walked off to her territory, "NightClan, we're going to set up our new border." - Dapplefrost022|Talk 18:15, July 17, 2015 (UTC) ((Sorry. Banned from the tablet yesterday.))Snowpaw was in rage. She lept at the huge warriors and knocked him off of her. "The battle is over!" she growled. "Leave us alone." She smugly nudged her sister up. "come on Stonepaw. Let's go home."--Falcongaze dropped and rolle to his paws. He watched the other clan's retreat and lifted his head in victory. ~''☾Darkshine903☽' 20:12, July 17, 2015 (UTC)'' Dewnose stared at the NightClan leader, her eyes glittering in satisfaction. She glanced back at her brother. "Too late now, anyway. Come on, leave that loser behind and let's go home." ~Dewnose Tigerfire slowly stalked toward Dewnose and Thicketpelt, he didn't make any move to attack, he just picked up Hawksight. He looked at Tigerfire and Dewnose then said "Good fight, but next time won't be as easy." he then walked off -- "Yeah..." Thicketpelt said before going to return to ThunderClan camp. --- TG, TP and HS Stonepaw's eyes widened, gagging sligtly as the agony in her throat throbbed. "I can't, it-" She was caught off as more blood spilled onto the ground. The apprentice's vision was beginning to grow hazy as her breathing caught off gaurd. "S-Snowpaw!" She squeaked with pain. '''Ripple of MoonClan☽ 03:36, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Category:Archives